1. Field
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner having a control box assembly disposed to efficiently use an inside of a main body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, air conditioners are apparatuses that regulate temperature, etc., to be suitable for human living using a refrigerating cycle. The refrigerating cycle is composed of a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, a blower fan, etc.
An air conditioner includes a casing forming an external appearance of the air conditioner and having air suction holes and air discharge holes, a heat exchanger, a blowing device to forcibly blow air such that the air passed through the heat exchanger is discharged to a conditioning space, and a control box assembly having components to control the air conditioner.
The control box assembly of the conventional air conditioner includes a control box fixedly installed in the casing, a PCB fixed to the inside of the control box, and a cover closing the control box, and respective components of the air conditioner are electrically connected on the PCB.
If the PCB malfunctions, after the control box is separated from the casing and then the cover is separated from the control box, the PCB is repaired or replaced with a new one and thus the workability is lowered.
In order to solve the above problem, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0055048 discloses an air conditioner, in which an attachment unit is installed in a display hole and serves to mount or separate a display unit and a PCB installed in a control box into or out of the air conditioner through the display hole such that the display panel and the PCB can be detachably attached to the air conditioner in a one touch method. Thereby, when the PCB malfunctions, the PCB can be repaired or replaced without separating a front panel from the air conditioner and thus time and cost to repair or replace the PCB can be reduced.
However, the conventional air conditioner disclosed in the above Publication, has a complicated structure of the attachment unit of the PCB and a complicated structure of a fixing unit to connect a main body of the attachment unit and a holder, thus increasing production costs.